Present portable computing auxiliary displays do not adequately address all portability requirements. Embodiments of the disclosed bracket provide numerous advantages over existing monitor brackets. Specifically, certain embodiments of the brackets described herein are small and can mount on existing laptop displays. While many dual and multi display arrangement are sold for desktop computers, the same cannot be said for portable computers and other devices such as tablets. Current solutions for extra displays are usually to position them to the left side, right side, or both of a main display. Typically, these extra displays incorporate large bases and brackets or hinges making it difficult or impossible to arrange them in tight spaces or in an over-under fashion. For portable applications having large support structures is not practical; and these large arrangements require a lot of desk space, which is equally not desired. Embodiments of the described bracket address many of the current shortcomings.